


Morning, Morning

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Neon Trees
Genre: AU, F/F, NOM!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Long night?" </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Still more Bandom Restaurant!AU

Elaine rolls over and stretches her right arm out. Finding it empty, she opens her eyes. Slowly, she gets out of bed, slides a plain, black t-shirt over her naked torso and steps out into the hallway. "Babe?"

"Over here," Lindsey answers from their living room.

She yawns, her body waking up to the promise of _coffee_ , as she follows the scent of freshly brewed java. She finds Lindsey curled up in the sofa, cradling a bigger-than-usual cup like her life depended on it.

"Long night?" Elaine stands next to her and takes the cup, stealing a sip before giving it back.

Lindsey tilts her head up and gives her a tired smile before resting her head against Elaine's hip. "More like an early morning," she grumbles. "Gerard."

"Oh," Elaine says, not paying much attention to the minor sting of jealousy that flares up inside of her. She knows the story of her Lindsey and Chef Way. Hell, she witnessed it: from tentative flirting all the way to the mess of a breakup that left Lindsey pretty much _devastated_. It's weird how they've become best friends, _confidantes_.

But then, Lindsey would've never gotten the nerve to pursue Elaine had Gerard not given her a not-so-gentle push.

"Boy trouble," Lindsey says, placing her cup on the coffee table in front of them.

"Patrick?"

"Hmm. Poor Gee's got it bad. Texted me around 4. I think he was still on the verge of hyperventilating when we hung up an hour ago."

"It'll work out," is all Elaine can say as Lindsey slides her arms up and around Elaine's lower torso, gently pulling her down until she's stretched out on top of her.

She closes her eyes when Lindsey starts giving her coffee-flavored kisses.


End file.
